Gonna break my heart
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Swift-dragon.C'est évident pour tout le monde combien Sam et Jack s'aime, même pour Pete...


**Gonna break my heart**

**Auteur : Swift-Dragon**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : General

Résumé : C'est évident pour tout le monde combien Sam et Jack s'aiment, même pour Pete…

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages (ils appartiennent à la production du show), ni l'histoire (elle appartient à l'auteur).

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici une autre fic où Pete vient à une soirée de SG1, sauf que je le décris différemment. Je commence à me lasser de ces gens qui s'acharnent sur Pete. Oui, je sais que personne ne l'aime à cause du S/J pour toujours, pas vrai ? Même si vous n'aimez pas Pete, vous l'aimerez ici parce qu'il se rend compte du lien S/J. C'est court.

PS : Point de vue de Pete.

Note du traducteur : L'auteur a tout dit. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé. J'espère que vous aussi.

Un grand merci à Sam-star, Bibiche et Malice pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Nous voilà encore à une autre soirée d'équipe. Mince, si je ne savais pas ce qu'ils faisaient pour vivre, alors je me demanderais ce qu'une scientifique, un archéologue, un militaire et un body-builder (?)(1) avaient en commun dans une base sur la télémétrie de l'espace profond. Chose intéressante, je me demande pourquoi je suis invité, il est évident qu'ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. Hé, peut-être que le Général en pince pour Sam ? Lol… Sam me regarde comme nous parvenons à la porte du Général.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? »

J'ai un petit sourire en coin, « Rien. »

Elle roule des yeux et frappe à la porte. J'attends patiemment à côté d'elle. Le Général ouvre la porte. Il sourit à Sam, elle s'éclaire, et Dieu, elle est belle quand elle sourit ainsi. Je me demande comment il fait ça je n'ai été honoré de ce sourire qu'une fois, peut-être deux. Mais lui… il peut l'obtenir sans même essayer. Il se recule et tend son bras comme pour nous faire signe d'entrer. Je mets ma main au creux de ses reins et en quelque sorte la guide à l'intérieur. Ca ne la dérange pas, lui par contre, le Général Jack O'Neill me jette un regard froid. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il s'avance devant nous. « Une bière ? » offre-t-il, davantage à Sam qu'à moi.

« Oui, mon Général, merci, » répond-elle.

« Oui, merci. » J'accepte. Il hoche la tête et va dans la cuisine.

Je touche son épaule et elle s'arrête pour me regarder. « Il l'a encore fait, » ai-je murmuré.

« Pete… »

« Sam, j'essaie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« C'est lui Pete, pas toi. Ne te laisse pas ennuyer par ça. »

« D'accord. »

Elle prend ma main et me conduit dans le salon. Depuis que nous sommes fiancés, elle a été un peu plus démonstrative dans son affection envers moi devant le groupe. Nous nous asseyons sur le plus petit canapé. Le Général revient avec nos bières et nous les tend. « Merci, mon Général. »

« Oui, merci, » dis-je, rappelé par Sam.

La soirée passe alors à Star Wars. J'aime Star Wars, mais pas autant que ça. Chaque fois, nous regardons ce film. Teal'c est vraiment accro. S'il avait grandi sur cette planète (Ouais, _cette planète_), il serait probablement un de ces pauvres types maigrichons, dans le sous-sol de leurs parents, essayant de collectionner toutes les figurines de Star Wars. Remarquez, peut-être pas, il a quoi ? Quatre-vingts ? Quatre-vingt-dix ans ? Pas possible qu'il soit dans ça s'il était né ici. Nah, il serait probablement un vieux schnock se plaignant de la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui. Heh.

J'éclate de rire, encore. Pas au bon moment. Maître Yoda vient de mourir. Je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifié. Teal'c avait peut-être été quelque chose d'autre dans une autre vie, mais ici, il était balèze et il pouvait m'écraser d'un poing. Sam me donne un coup de coude sur le côté. Je grogne et m'excuse, me plaignant que mon esprit était ailleurs. Teal'c est encore plus insulté, n'arrivant pas à croire que, pendant Star Wars, l'esprit de quelqu'un puisse être ailleurs. Je détourne les yeux du grand gaillard avec malaise. Mais bien sûr, juste à temps pour voir Jack secouer la tête en me regardant. Je me détourne de lui aussi. C'est comme s'il prévoyait ces choses pour qu'il puisse me montrer quel raté je suis et combien je ne la mérite pas.

Ne sait-il pas que je sais cela ? Je veux dire, allez tout ce que vous avez à faire est de voir toutes ces conneries que je provoque. Mais elle a dit oui, elle a dit qu'elle m'épouserait. Je dois avoir une bonne fée quelque part parce que, diable, elle pourrait trouver mieux que moi. Beaucoup mieux. Peut-être que c'est le problème du Général peut-être qu'il pense cela aussi, et veut me le montrer chaque fois qu'il le peut. Connard. Je ne peux pas le blâmer, cependant, il s'occupe d'elle… il prend soin d'elle.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, le film est terminé et les pizzas sont arrivées. Alors que je mange en silence, j'écoute tout ce qu'ils racontent et parfois je ris à une plaisanterie que je comprends. Parfois j'ai l'impression que je ne devrais pas venir. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'ils veulent probablement dire, mais ne le peuvent pas parce que je suis là. Soudain, avant que je le sache, le Général a défié Sam au bras de fer. Elle éclate de rire et Daniel encourage Sam.

Elle accepte et c'est parti. Au début, il semblait sérieux et allait gagner, mais il se retient et la laisse gagner. Elle rit et puis se renfrogne, se plaignant que ce n'était pas juste. Il fait fi de cela. Tout le monde se laisse joyeusement gagner par le silence. Puis je vois. Elle le regarde et se détourne. Il la regarde et se détourne. Puis, en même temps, ils se regardent l'un l'autre. Juste comme dans les films. Il y a comme une connexion ou quelque chose et je comprends enfin. Il ne prend pas simplement soin d'elle, il TIENT à elle.

Il veut qu'elle ait mieux que moi et pour être exact, il croit que c'est lui-même. Quel malheur que leur travail les garde séparés. Je le réalise maintenant, elle est avec moi parce que je la fais se sentir normale, elle est avec moi parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas être avec lui. Alors comme une malédiction, cela me tombe dessus. Cette femme va me briser le cœur. Pour lui, elle va me briser le cœur. Peut-être, juste peut-être, elle oubliera, peut-être que j'oublierai et qu'elle sera avec moi pour toujours. Je soupire silencieusement.

Après la soirée, je la reconduis chez elle. Je gare ma voiture et la regarde. Elle me regarde. « Bonne soirée ? » demandé-je.

« Oui, » répond-elle. Nous restons silencieux.

« Sam ? »

« Oui, Pete ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais, je t'aime aussi. » Je souris faiblement. Je l'embrasse. C'est doux, passionné et romantique. Elle n'a pas compris.

« Ne crois pas que ça te fera rentrer à l'intérieur. » Je souris à sa tentative de plaisanterie.

« Je n'y songeais même pas. » Je réalise à quel point cela sonne comme le Général. Elle me fixe pendant un moment et sort.

« 'Nuit, Pete. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Je soupire je ne savais pas que ce serait la dernière fois que nous nous embrasserions comme cela. A peine quelques semaines plus tard, je rencontrais son père. Deux jours après, elle rompait avec moi. Je sais pourquoi. Je l'ai vu cette nuit. Elle a brisé mon cœur pour lui, et vous savez quoi ? ça fait mal, mais ça semble juste.

ooo

_(1) : juste pour préciser que le point d'interrogation est dans le texte original…_

ooo

_Note__ : votre avis ? C'est un Pete presque attachant, non ? Allez, courage, il n'en reste plus qu'une ! Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, c'est une fic de Gen Varel..._


End file.
